


大雨将至

by ShiningMoon (windyskys)



Series: 30天性幻想挑战 [6]
Category: Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/ShiningMoon
Summary: DAY6：想在什么天气做爱雨天适合告别





	大雨将至

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ABO设定，及一个无趣私设：曾标记的AO在解除标记后，大脑会遗忘彼此。

深夜，暴雨，有雷，24小时无人便利店的灯长亮如白昼。阴湿连绵的雨水气息始终萦绕在鼻尖，高适一脸狼狈、满身浸水地冲入便利店，抹去额间的潮湿之时，还能嗅到那种他纵使饱受其害也讨厌不起来的清气。  
他在下一秒，僵立于刚关上的玻璃门旁。  
水雾气息恬静地氤氲。

这是一个发情的Omega，为了引诱与交欢所散发的信息素的味道。温和，飘渺，竟至于有些淡薄，但对于Alpha来说却致命地甜美，宛如诱人的吐息，勾连令人失去理智的欲念；高适实在控制不住本能对此作出的反应。大脑有一瞬的停顿，理智告诉自己应该立刻抽身，离开，越远越好，喷点抑制剂，再打个人性发情救助组织的电话什么的——他已站定在对方面前了。  
高适掐住手心逼迫自己回神。  
那个Omaga，趴伏在便利店的小桌上，面前一排的空酒瓶，看来却是喝醉了。高适低头便看到对方露出的小半张侧脸，和静静覆着的漆黑的眼睫，想的却是伸手触碰他。他这具Alpha的身体似乎很喜欢这种信息素，正浑身淌热流，狂乱远甚于他平日发情时候。他甚至有点头晕目眩，扶桌沿口干舌燥地，勉力抑制本能冲动之后，脑中却莫名浮现一个念头：轻轻触碰他的脸，轻轻给他一个吻。  
不合时宜的温情。  
但在如今的场面下，这样的温情很快被高适当成一个错觉。他后知后觉感到自己的信息素也被催发，浓烈的酒味泼洒得窒人，与雨雾气息混合，又变得潮湿。Omega大约也受了影响，半张脸透出果实一般的熟红，后衫湿透了贴在背上，想来整具身体正在被情欲的热度蒸笼着。他无意识漏出的几声嘤咛，却只让Alpha有俯身去尽情撕咬那双唇瓣的冲动。——不行。高适皱着眉头，但下意识幻想的画面，拥抱某具赤裸的、柔软的、白皙的躯体，去亲吻对方湿漉漉黏在额间的黑发，和背颈，最后甚至狠狠咬住那微隐的腺体，逼Omega仰首露出脆弱而濒死的表情——竟然真实的——真实的，像一个梦境。

 

李白从一个梦里醒来。  
梦里全是迷乱的爱欲色彩。他与某人疯狂地交媾，不分昼夜，肢体相连，汗水与精液混合地流淌。雨声，雷声，雷声大得吓人，在明暗交替的闪电映照下，他嘶哑地唤某个人的名字。可是，是谁呢？  
他醒来的第一秒，想这真是个糟糕的梦。第二秒，才察觉自己更糟糕的处境。  
造物主开的玩笑还真有意思，竟然让他遇到了一个信息素是酒的Alpha，如果不是在发情期就更好了……李白晃着想起身，但身体已经疲软到几近于瘫软。被赋予交欢使命的Omega，连支撑自己的体力都被残忍剥夺，他手臂一滑，唔的一声又倒回椅子上，碰倒的酒瓶子骨碌碌滚落地面。  
就像还没有从梦里醒来一样。李白无意识地去攥自己的衬衫下摆，神智昏沉着，眼前万物干瘪，除了窗外尖利的飞电，唯有烈酒由口鼻充斥入脑。他自满溢欲念的梦里挣脱，又一脚踏进快感烧灼的熏然醉意。身体热得像要融化，欲焰从后颈开始流燃着，汗水淌过的地方，是磨人发狂的空虚念求。这种生理反应并不陌生，但如今他浸润于偏爱的信息素味道里，竟比往日软弱了许多。他此时应浑身作一种香软诱人的味道，而也能清晰感受到后穴汩汩流出润液，只等着某人——某个Alpha掰开他的双腿，去肆意玩弄那熟软的小穴。想要被插入，想要被填满，被肏得神魂尽失摈却羞耻，就像梦里那样；李白阖上双眼，作声已近于颤抖的呻吟。  
“唔……那种牌子的抑制剂，我早已有抗性，不用费钱了。”  
高适沉声地，努力使其不显颤抖。  
“哪儿能买到……”  
“不必如此。”  
李白从自己喉头挤出一点细软的笑音。在陡然涨涌的酽冽的信息素里，他终于昏昏然近于沉醉了。

Alpha和Omega的结合本就天经地义。露水相逢的陌生人，也无需任何负担。高适去抚摸对方耳后柔软皮肤，正逢Omega低低呻吟着，缓慢睁开双眼。他果然有双明亮的眼睛；可是，为什么是果然？高适很快忘却，而只顾与身下那具火热的身躯接吻。李白潮湿的眼眸空茫茫地望他，像一泓融化的墨，Omega此时完全臣服于本能。  
这场性爱比他印象里任何一场都要热烈。他拥密集的雨声和雷和Omega入怀，紧得像要把骨肉相嵌。李白的下体也紧致地吮吸他，随每一次几乎要捅进最深处的抽插而战栗着更绞紧，舒爽欢愉，从未有此。他下意识扣紧李白的右手，与他十指交缠，手心与手心相碰。李白柔从于他一切或肆意或温柔的动作，偶尔喉间漏出几声呻吟，又不自觉将双腿分得更开。云雾气息与醇厚酒意交融着，灯光下漾艳靡的波纹，窗外滂沱的大雨，如何也冲刷不走。  
传言Alpha和Omega有天生的相配度，高适恍惚便以为寻到了自己的灵魂伴侣。此种要将神智烤化的极致快感里，他意乱情迷至极，便干脆任由Alpha的欲念主导自己。狠力顶弄进最深处，近于粗暴而不缺章法，Alpha的征服欲在Omega身上尽情肆意地驰骋。李白竟也起不了抵抗的念头，情欲将他神经攫得太紧，只能随着高适的动作，忠实地反馈舒爽迷乱的呻吟。被撩开偏长的后发，轻轻噬咬柔软的后颈的时候，他由舌根溢出陡然的尖泣，几感半边身子都要瘫软。对每一个Omega而言，腺体附近都是敏感的地方，陌生的Alpha已快过界，可他却迷迷糊糊地依从了，仿佛不过沉入一个熟悉的梦境。  
……或许是方才那个未结束的梦。  
雨声，雷声，倾盆大雨像永远不会停。雷鸣、浓云、电光尖利地划过耳膜，似乎将映亮身上之人的脸。李白竭力睁开水雾泛滥的眼，好像要隔着重重雨幕看清谁复杂而黯淡的表情。便利店的灯光很亮，Alpha汗水淋漓的脸颊，此时也泛一种炽热的温度，李白朦朦胧胧抬手抚摸对方湿漉漉的发端，手指只脱力擦过鬓角。某个熟悉的名字几乎要跃出舌尖，但在高适挺腰顶往穴心的时候，他只破碎地呜咽出声，双腿颤抖地蜷紧又舒张。  
是谁呢？  
高适又忍不住俯身亲吻Omega白皙的后颈。云雾弥漫于鼻尖，他爱极这种味道。甚至想，甚至好想，似乎曾经，他曾经，咬住这块娇嫩的肌肤，将自己的信息素注入其中，而下体与对方紧密地交缠，成结反应逼得对方高仰脖颈，露出他唯一一次见到的最迷乱最脆弱的表情。而此间白得像纸的灯光下，雨水在室外淅淅沥沥，陌生的Omega眼睫毛清晰如蝶翼，双唇微弱地颤抖，喘息流连。  
——下雨了。  
“什么？”  
“下雨了。”  
高适一瞬地恍惚，呓语像檐霤一般湿润地挂在耳尖，转瞬又落下。是否曾有人自漫天霈泽里望他，口中作的是告别，而身下甚至未曾知晓姓名的Omega亦与他对视，双眸像那夜的暴雨。这点儿被归为幻觉的错怔很快又尽数淹没在席卷而来的情潮中，快感将思考的理智吞没，Alpha揽住Omega柔软的腰肢，阴茎深顶那令他神魂颠倒之处，Omega便战栗地接纳他的侵入，只作无谓的呜咽。他们的汗水和淫液交汇在一起，信息素也交融得竟至于分不清，这场意料之外而无端酣畅的性爱，大约就如同做一场梦一样，天明之后彼此都会忘却。但好像，记忆里本该有一场雨，永远永远不会停歇。


End file.
